Hymns
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: Sets of drabbles of that contain both OC/OC and Canon/Canon. Mostly consist of OC/OC - Maxima/Tesseract. More notes inside. Writings will rate from K - M.
1. Pillow Talk

**Title:** Pillow Talk  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Pairing:** OC/OC – Tesseract/Maxima  
**Universe:** MTMTE  
**Warnings:** f/f, femslash, fempreg

**Author's Notes:** This is a little drabble I wrote with my OC, Tesseract, and Speedy's OC, Maxima, who have become one of my ultimate OTPs I don't even know how it happened. I've decided to make a whole series of these with ideas that pop into both of our heads every now and again. More notes at the end about these OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

* * *

It had been a very long day for Maxima as she entered her and Tesseract's quarters. She sighed heavily, going through her usual coming-home routine. She yawned and treaded down the hallway to their berthroom. She saw that the light was left on again as she quietly opened the door.

She smiled when she saw Tesseract sleeping on the berth, cuddled up with a pillow with a datapad on next to her. She had been up late reading again.

Maxima walked over, settling the datapad on her nightstand as she crawled underneath the covers, letting her servo drift down to her mate's swollen belly. She hummed, feeling the little one move ever-so-slightly. Only two more months to go.

She heard Tesseract groan and yawn as she opened her optics slightly.

"You're home late."

Maxima sighed. "Yes, very rough day today. Had to completely rebuild part of the laboratory today due to an explosion. No thanks to Brainstorm and his kid."

Tesseract smiled. "Well, at least you're here now." She placed one of her servos over Maxima's on her abdomen. "The little one missed you."

The larger femme smiled, kissing her mate's forehelm. "I get the feeling that the sparkling wasn't the only one." She chuckled when she saw Tesseract blush, a small smile on her face. "How have you been feeling today?"

Tesseract groaned, rolling onto her back. "Heavy. The little one has been very active today, and to be honest, it feels like I'm carrying two instead of one." She laughed softly.

Maxima shared a laugh with her. "Don't say that too much, you'll jinx it." She pecked her mate on the lips, before sitting up to turn the light off. She settled herself under the covers, helping Tesseract turn onto her left side to sleep. "Get some rest, love. I have tomorrow off, so we can talk more in the morning."

Tesseract would have nodded and kissed her mate back, but she was too exhausted to do anything but fall into recharge, cuddled up against her mate.

Maxima smiled, nuzzling the smaller femme's helm as she went to sleep, feeling their baby kick in her gestation chamber. She soon found herself unable to stay awake any longer and fell asleep.

* * *

**OC Notes:**

**Maxima** - _daughter of Overlord and Fortress Maximus in Speedy's "Forget Me Not" AU universe._ She looks a lot like Fort Max, but with darker colors. She was born into a set of triplets, her two other siblings being brothers, Mainframe and Gigatron.

**Tesseract** - _daughter of Ultra Magnus (deceased) and Optimus Prime._ She looks more like Magnus than Optimus, but has his helm finials. She's the same blue as Magnus with silver flames on her legs, with red tracing the edges of them. She was born into a set of quadruplets, having two younger sisters and an older brother. Her older brother, Maximum, belongs to Speedy as well, and her sister's are named Gipsy and Typhoon.

These are all the notes I have to share about them right now, but more will come in the future. I'll post more info on my profile page about Tesseract when I get the chance. Thanks for reading!


	2. Returning Gift

**Title:** Returning Gift  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Universe: **MTMTE  
**Warnings:** f/f, femslash, nsfw material, oral, fingering, spike-'n'-valve

**Author's Note:** Ffffffuck, fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything, fuuuuck... I hate this. I've been RPing so much smut with Speedy that I just can't write it anymore, frick. I'm burnt out for the time being. But, my ability to write it will return momentarily. Anyways, this was before the events of "Pillow Talk". Enjoy.

* * *

**Returning Gift**

* * *

Maxima had come home from a long day at work. She sighed, opening the front door and walking inside, closing the door and locking it behind her. She set her lunch box down on the kitchen table and stretched. She yawned and cracked her back, moving down the hallway to her and Tesseract's resting quarters.

She saw the door cracked open a bit and some dimmed light shining through. She thought to herself that Tesseract was either up reading or she fell asleep with the light on again. What she saw when she had pushed the door open more was definitely not what she expected.

Maxima blushed deeply, her optics wide as she saw her lover sitting in the middle of the large berth, wearing a cute pair of panties and a pair of stockings. She smiled and gestured her forward with a finger. The larger femme walked in, closing the door behind her.

She had turned to see Tesseract standing in front of her, she only coming up to shoulder level with Maxima. The blue femme looked up at her, her optics glossy as she twirled a digit on her chest plating.

"You've been so busy with work lately, and I wanted to show you how thankful I am for all the things you do for me and all the hard work you've been doing." Tesseract stood on her tip-toes, pecking her lover on the lips. "Come to bed with me and we can play under the covers."

Maxima smiled, leaning down to kiss her mate on the lips, pulling her up so Tesseract was eye level wit her, the blue femme hooking her legs over her waist. They had moved over to the berth, Maxima letting Tessa lay on her back while she knelt on the edge of the large berth.

Tesseract moaned as Maxima broke their kiss, a trail of oral lubricant connecting them for a short time before her mate licked and kissed her neck, making her shiver and mewl. Her neck was one of her weak spots and Maxima knew it, using it to her full advantage. To reciprocate, she had grabbed her mate's horns on her helm, stroking them silently.

Two could play at this game.

She smirked when Tesseract heard Maxima groan against her neck before pulling away. If there was one thing Tesseract loved about her mate, it was her hands. She moaned as the larger femme rubbed her breast plating with one hand while one trailed down to her paneling, those wonderfully large digits slipping underneath her panties to rub at the heated plating.

The smaller femme gasped, licking her lips as her mate slipped her panties off her, moving them down her legs and letting them fall to the floor, feeling Maxima rub her legs over her stockings.

"You keep these on." Maxima groaned before going back to teasing Tesseract's interface panel. She heard it click open, seeing her mate bite her lips in anticipation.

The larger femme smirked, kissing and suckling at Tess's thighs, trying to get her worked up. She knew her efforts had worked when the other hooked a leg over her shoulder, her other leg laying on the berth. She say her mate sit up to look her, smiling softly. She gave in, suckling at Tesseract's anterior node.

Tess's intakes hitched, a servo going down to settle on her mate's helm as her legs quivered a bit. She bit her lips and moaned as Maxima's glossa dipped into her valve as her thumb circled her node.

"Oh, ooooh my..." Tesseract moaned softly as Maxima's glossa thrust in and out, licking away lubricant and suckling at the outer rim of her valve. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around the helm between her legs, with one servo gripped the covers and the other settled on her mate's helm.

"Oooh..." she rubbed her mate's horns on her helm, making her groan, which sent delicious vibrations through her sensitive valve. She panted, her legs twitching as she felt her begin to reach her peak. She gripped the covers tighter, rocking her hips.

The smaller femme shot up, letting out a small cry as she felt her mate's long digits thrusting into her valve, curling them, brushing against a sweet spot. She rolled her hips and let out a long moan, panting as she overloaded around her Maxima's digits.

"Oh, oh Primus..." her fingers dug into her mate's helm as she came down from her high. She hummed as her mate pulled away, moving up her body to peck her on the lips. She laughed, rubbing Maxima's shoulders.

"Top or bottom tonight, love?"

Tesseract moaned, rubbing her mate's neck. "Take me."

Maxima smirked as Tesseract wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her close. The blue femme slid her hand down to rub at her mate's heated plating.

"Come on, sweetie, open up for me."

Her request was answered and she smiled, wrapping her smooth digits around her large spike, pumping it.

"Please frag me."

That was all that was needed for Maxima to grab her hips and thrust slowly inside her.

"Oh yes!" Her legs twitched, tightening around her mate. She gasped as she felt the hilt on her mate's spike, the tip brushing against the back of her valve. "Oh Primus, so biiiig!"

"Hm, you love it."

"You're damn right. Now move, damn it!"

Maxima smirked, moving her hips hard and fast, moaning as she felt her mate clench tightly around her spike, leaning down to kiss her deeply, swallowing Tesseract's groans of pleasure. She closed her optics, feeling Tesseract wrap her arms around her shoulders, pulling her down more as she moved her hips to meet Maxima's thrusts.

The larger femme felt Tesseract clenched around her tightly, beginning to reach her peak. She felt heat pool in her own abdomen as she moved faster. She moaned when her mate opened her chest plates, and she did the same.

"Merge with me, love."

Maxima smiled, kissing her mate as their sparks merged together. She pulled back, gasping in pleasure as Tesseract clawed at her back.

The pressure became too much, and Tesseract released with a cry, their sparks flaring together as she felt Maxima release inside her, something she rarely ever felt.

"Oh yes... ooooh yes..."

The smaller femme smiled in content as her mate pulled out and layed next to her, panting and wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you." she kissed her mate's nose.

Maxima smiled, kissing her lips. "I love you, too."


	3. Child's Play

**Title:** Child's Play  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Author's Note:** This is just a cute little thing I wrote in my free time. Enjoy!

* * *

**Child's Play**

* * *

"Tesse! Come out, come out!"

Maxima quirked an eyebrow, smiling as she walked through the corridors of the Lost Light. She and Tesseract had just turned four, and they were currently engaged in a game of hide-and-seek.

Tesseract was always good at this game, and Maxima never knew how. Tesseract always found her, no matter where she was hiding.

Her audio sensors twitched when she heard a giggle. She smirked, tiptoeing down the hallway, coming to a corner where she had heard the giggling originate.

"Ha!"

She popped her head around the corner, only to find no one there. She frowned, then heard giggling in the other direction. Her optic ridges furrowed and she ran down the other hallway.

The giggling faded and she stopped. She had continued looking for Tesseract for another hour before she began to panic.

"Tesse, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

She whined, feeling tears prickle in the corners of her optics as she ran to find Optimus. She ran to Swerve's Bar and looked inside, seeing Optimus sitting with Tesseract's stepmother, Megatron.

"O-Optimus, sir!"

The Prime looked down and smiled. "Ah hello, Maxima. What can I do for you?"

She wiped her optics. "W-well, Tesse and I were playing hide'n'seek, b-b-but..." She sniffled. "And now I can't find her, a-and..."

"Hey, hey, slow down Maxima." He picked her up and held her to his shoulder. "It's okay, dear."

Maxima sniffled and whimpered in his neck. "B-But, I c-cant find Tesse!"

Optimus then understood why she was so upset. "How about you show me where you two were playing and I'll help you find her."

Maxima wiped her eyes and nodded as she was set on the floor again. She led him out of the bar and down the hallway, turning a corner.

"H-here."

The large mech hummed as he looked around. Something caught his optics and he smiled. He walked over to a vent, hearing tiny snores echo off the metal. He smiled, careful removing the steel grate as he reached in, curling his digits underneath the object and pulling it out, revealing a napping Tesseract in his servo. She mewled, yawning as she snuggled more into his servo.

Optimus laughed. "Here she is, Maxima. Tesseract is completely fine. She likes hiding in the vents because of the warmth, and the warmth lulls her to sleep. She probably just fell asleep when you two were playing."

The young femling walked over as Optimus showed her friend in his palms, and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh..."

He smiled, picking her up in his other servo. "It's alright, Maxima. These things happen." He saw her sniffle, then yawn. He chuckled, taking them both back to the bar. He walked over and placed them in the playpen, giving them their stuffed animals and tucked them into a soft, fuzzy blanket.

He grinned softly as watched Maxima cuddle into his daughter under the blanket as Tesseract mewled, her cheeks pink in content as she snuggled into the warmth.

The former Autobot leader went back to sit with his mate.

"What was that all about?" Megatron asked.

Optimus smiled. "Child's play."


End file.
